A Single Rose
by amekazakai
Summary: Len finds a white rose while outside with his friends? He finds out a secret about it, a very interesting one. Who will he give the rose to? For retardedanimefreak.AdriannexLen. Oh, the Vocaloids might be OOC...Oh don't know them really well.


**This is an AdriannexLen fanfic for Christmas. I'm trying another category out for a change and Adrianne loves Len, so...**

**I don't really know that much about Vocaloids, so please forgive me if the characters are OOC! Oh, Adrianne and the twins are in high school and are in the same year. Hatsune and Kaito are in college, let's say.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids. I do own the rose, though. And Adrianne is her own person.

**Merry Christmas Adrianne! And enjoy!**

* * *

"Adrianne-chan!"

Adrianne turned as Rin and Len jumped on her.

"What the hell?!"

The three of them fell in a heap since Adrianne had been supporting all three of their weights and she wasn't strong enough to support all three of them.

Hatsune and Kaito laughed as they reached the pile of bodies.

Adrianne groaned.

"Miku-chan, Kaito-kun, get them off of me."

The laughing pair dragged Rin and Len off of Adrianne and helped her up.

The twins looked at the glaring girl sheepishly.

"Sorry, Adrianne-chan."

"We didn't mean to hurt you."

Adrianne sighed before smiling at the two.

"It's okay. Just don't jump me like that again, okay?"

The twins nodded.

"Hai!"

Then, they ran off.

Kaito looked at Adrianne.

"Isn't that what you told them the last time they jumped you?"

Adrianne nodded with a sigh.

"Oh well. I don't mind, though, as long as I don't get a concussion."

Adrianne started looking through her pockets.

"By the way, Wonyoung told me to give this to you guys..."

Hatsune took the envelope Adrianne was holding out and read the card inside before squealing.

"Oh, of course we'll come to your party! It'll be so much fun! Right, Kaito?"

Kaito shrugged.

"Sure. We don't have anything planned, so we might as well go."

Adrianne nodded.

"I'll tell her that. Oh, by the way. There's a condition to you guys coming."

Hatsune and Kaito looked at her questioningly.

"Jenny said that the twins better not wreck the mansion again or else she'll donate them to Isabella as test subjects."

The Vocaloid pair laughed.

"Sure. We understand."

Just then, Len came running up to Adrianne.

"Adrianne-chan! Look what I found!"

Adrianne looked at what Len was holding in his hand.

She blinked and smiled when she saw it was a white rose.

Hatsune and Kaito looked at the rose curiously while Rin ran up with a few more in her hands.

"A white rose? I thought people colored the roses to make them white. They naturally bloom as white roses?"

Rin and Len rolled their eyes.

"Duh! Of course they do."

"They color the WHITE roses into different colors, not the RED ones."

Kaito blinked.

"Oh. I knew that."

Hatsune took a rose from Rin.

"I've never seen one that was pure white before. It's so pretty."

Adrianne smiled again.

"These are a special type of rose that Isabella created in her lab and released into the wild."

The four Vocaloids stared at her.

"When did she make that?"

"And what can they do?"

Adrianne looked at the roses.

"Well, she finished creating them a year or two ago. Yamamoto gave one of them to Meagan. Apparently, the roses measure the relationship between the person who gives it and the person who receives it. It changes color to match the relationship."

Kaito blinked.

"How does it measure...?"

"Well, the roses start out as white. After the rose is given to someone, it changes color. Blue means friendship, and yellow means an older-younger sibling type relationship. Red means that the two people have a romantic relationship and black means hatred. Green means that the two have a neutral relationship where they know each other but they don't have any special relationship. If the two separate and ignore each other, then the flower dies. When the relationship is restored in any way, it blooms again. Also, if the friendship is dark blue, it is a close friendship, and if it's light blue, then it's a not-so-close friendship."

Hatsune laughed.

"That's so cool! Of course, that's to be expected since this is Isabella-chan we're talking about."

Kaito laughed with her.

"Be careful who you give it to, kids."

Len looked at his rose before looking back up.

"I know who I'll give it to!"

He thrust it at Adrianne, who blushed and blinked.

"Wha...?"

"Here you go Adrianne-chan!"

He gave it to her and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Adrianne blushed again.

"Len? Wha-?!"

Len hugged Adrianne.

"Adrianne-chan will stay with me forever and ever, ne?"

Adrianne blinked and blushed even more.

"Um...Sure..."

Len smiled happily at her.

Hatsune, Kaito, and Rin smiled from far away at the spot where they had slipped away to when the moment had become too private.

As they watched, the rose turned a lovely shade of red.

* * *

**Len: Yay! Adrianne-chan! *glomp***

**Adrianne: Ah! Can't......breathe......**

**Won: Good! Len, keep her that way while I run away! *runs away***

**Len: Um... *looks at suffocating Adrianne, then at fading figure of Won* Review everyone!**


End file.
